


Chrysalis

by 57821



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: Erik and his relationship with music.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Chrysalis

Music is a honeyed ambrosia that he cannot get enough of and he gobbles it up, greedily and all at once. When he purchases his first prized bass, he plays at it until the white undersides of his fingers bleed, reading from his messy manuscripts. A throat he owns, as golden as his eyes, bearing the fruit of Song and he sings for what it seems like hours, deep and husky, choking on his coffee colored voice, always so ahead of himself. 

He learns to keep himself shelled in his youth, a husk of a Man - _no_ of a mere child but he finds deliverance in the psalms that ruled his childhood, in the raunchy tunes sung out in camp by the few (and emphasis on few) talented in their little "show", through the muted hum of the orchestra rising out of the Opera house that he could not see, yearning to touch.

(Oh but he still is quite enclosed deep down inside! On occasion however, his mind sits still, ever so quiet and it's just him, his breathing and the rush of water and the lull of notes. And in those moments, he almost feels human.)

The first thing he sets out to do when he finally liberates himself of that caged inferno is to venture in to the very place that would rule his life until his dying days. Faust shows in the midst of the chaos of winter and yes there are stares but it is all worth it in the end because when the orchestra rises, for the first time in his life there are not tears of anguish on Erik's face but of joy and they fall freely not even halfway through the show.

Through the gospel of Song, Erik emerges from a different shell, blooming in his newly assured likeness. He stretches out his wings, embracing something beyond body, beyond mind, beyond soul (whatever that may be). And he stands, stumbling at his feet at first like he was but a babe again. But he gets control of himself and he rises, calculating and assured, with himself gripped fiercely in his hand and in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video for Mong by Lim Kim.


End file.
